1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to buoyant shells or modules, more specifically to a plurality of interconnected inverted, substantially airtight floating shells located in a body of water to form a platform for the construction of various superstructures thereon, and which may be used to form various structures ranging from relatively small docks to relatively large offshore metropolitan areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Almost three-quarters of the Earth's surface is covered by water. It would be desirable to claim some of these water regions as living space for human beings. An ideal solution for claiming water regions as living space would be an artificial floating island. In order to be feasible, such an island would be economical to build, require low maintenance, and would be a long lasting structure configured with docks, harbors and other features.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,667,255 issued to Oscar Hermanson on Apr. 24, 1928 discloses an Ocean Stage formed as a single, monolithic and rigid structure. The disclosure notes that the structure should be sufficiently large to serve as an aircraft landing field, which could raise questions relating to structural rigidity when constructed on such a large scale. Swells of long wavelength could cause undue stresses to form in such a large rigid structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,542 issued to Amer L. Houghtaling on Nov. 22, 1949 discloses an Artificial Island formed as a single, monolithic construction, in the manner of the Hermanson apparatus discussed above. The disclosure indicates that the Houghtaling structure would be from 1,000 to 2,000 feet across; hence, the same problems are evident here.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,408 issued to Richard P. Knapp on Jan. 21, 1964 discloses a Float For Use In Water comprising four buoyant cylinders joined to form an open square shape. Again, the structure is rigid and inflexible, and no mechanism is disclosed for joining a plurality of the devices together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,209 issued to Daryl R. Mosdell on Oct. 4, 1966 discloses a Floating Marine Structure formed of a plurality of individual cells. However, the cells are all rigidly interconnected, unlike the present invention. The pin type interconnection of FIGS. 5 and 6 provides adjustment only for the lateral spacing between cells, rather than providing for their relative arcuate movement. The cells are closely spaced together and the individual cells are permanently bonded together. A rigid, monolithic deck is formed over the plurality of cells to complete the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,109 issued to Harry E. Dempster on Feb. 4, 1969 discloses a Method Of Fabricating A Concrete Flotation Pier. The structure comprises a plurality of individual cells rigidly interconnected, unlike the present invention, and having a single, rigid, monolithic deck formed thereon. Each of the cells is completely enclosed, rather than having a bottom open to the water as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,407 issued to Harry E. Dempster on Jan. 20, 1970 is a divisional of U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,109 (see above) and discloses a Concrete Floating Structure as described in the first Dempster patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,085 issued to Don E. Johnson et al. on Apr. 20, 1976 discloses a Floating Structure Arrangement formed of a plurality of cast triangular shapes which are then rigidly joined together to form a larger structure. Again, the result is a rigid, monolithic structure with no mechanism providing for flexibility to adjust for wave action, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,285 issued to Robert M. Jones et al. on Jan. 10, 1978 discloses a Modular Floating Structure formed of a plurality of triangular units rigidly secured together by tension members to form a single, rigid and inflexible structure.
Japanese Patent JA 0075840 issued to Kiyonori Kikutake on Jun. 25, 1977 discloses a Method of Building a Floating Structure for an Aquatic City Building and a Floating Structure. The structure comprises a plurality of individual cells rigidly interconnected, unlike the present invention, and having a single, rigid, monolithic deck formed thereon. The structure is rigid and inflexible, and no mechanism is disclosed for joining a plurality of the devices together.
Patent Cooperation Treaty Patent Application WO 90/08059 was filed by Ricardo Grechi Pacheco and published on Jul. 26, 1990. The application discloses a Floating Modulate Concrete Platform formed of a plurality of hexagonal units rigidly secured together by tension members to form a single structure. Each of the hexagonal units has a plurality of cell. The cells are completely enclosed, rather than having a bottom open to the water as in the present invention.
None of the above patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.